Moving On
by klainepuppyloveforever
Summary: After Kurt finds out Blaine had been cheating on him, he packs his bags and moves out. But will he move on from Blaine, or will they sort things out and live happily ever after? One-shot future!klaine


Kurt Hummel looked around the apartment he had shared with Blaine for the last seven years one last time before he grabbed his last suitcase and turned on his heels living the place. He managed to get to his car before he broke down crying. He had already found a new place, all his stuff was already there, and these were the last of his belongings that were still in their – now Blaine's – apartment.

The only thing that still tied him to his ex-boyfriend were the memories of the last ten years spent together, seven of them built in that very apartment.

After what seemed forever he finally arrived back at his new place. After putting away his last things he looked around his two bedroom apartment. It was neat and cozy, but it wasn't home. Home was with Blaine, and he no longer had that. He cried and glanced back down at his hand where his promise ring still rested on his ringer, and thought back too two months when everything fell apart.

_*Flashback*_

_ Kurt was ecstatic. He had been promoted to editor-in-chief of . He was happy. He made reservations and decided to treat his ten-year boyfriend to a dinner to tell him the news. Blaine's career as a musician was also in the clouds and he had been working in releasing his fourth album. As Kurt had gotten promoted, he left early for home. Knowing that Blaine was home, he bought a bouquet to surprise his boyfriend. He certainly did not expect to see what he saw. _

_ He opened the door to their apartment silently, hoping to surprise Blaine. He turned the corner and saw Blaine and Sebastian sitting close together in the couch, speaking in hushed voices. He hid behind a column where he could still see them. He kept watching as Sebastian slowly leant in to kiss his boyfriend and was even more shocked to see Blaine reciprocating the kiss. He saw Blaine grab Sebastian's hair and moan. _

_ Kurt took a picture and left quietly. He went to a nearby market and sent a text to Blaine saying he'd be home in ten minutes, as he had left work early. He waited, and fifteen minutes later he arrived home trying to act he had seen nothing seeing if Blaine would hint anything._

_ "Hey Blaine! I'm home." He smiled at his boyfriend._

_ "Hey sweetheart. I missed you today." Blaine leaned in to give Kurt a quick peck. "Why did you arrive early? You usually don't get back for another two hours."_

_ "Not happy to see me, Blaine?" Kurt smirked. _

_ "No…no, not that babe. It's always awesome to see you. What happened at work?" Blaine sent him an reassuring smile, and is as if nothing had happened half-an hour before._

_ "Oh! I got a promotion. I'm editor in chief now. Now I'll have a huge raise, and you know my old salary was already great…now with one paycheck alone I can buy a new apartment. And, as I'll be moving as soon as possible I'll have to use my savings, but one paycheck shall cover everything I spend. I love this new position. I've been battling to get it for over an year now." And Kurt rambled on_

_ "KURT!" Blaine cut him off. "That's great babe! I'm so proud of you. I've told you you'd get it. I love you so much" Kurt tried to interrupt but Blaine kept talking "But what are talking about moving? I think this apartment is great. We bought it two years ago. It's still new. And why would I let you pay for it alone?" Blaine seemed confused now._

_ "What? Oh, you think we are moving? No…you can keep this apartment and furniture. I'm leaving you. I'm buying a new apartment for me. And don't you dare say you love me, Blaine. If you loved me you wouldn't have done what you did."_

_ "Honey, what are you talking about?" Blaine seemed confused but Kurt could see the guilt in his eyes._

_ "How long have you been fooling around with Sebastian Smythe? How long have you been cheating on me?" Kurt took out his phone and shoved it in front of Blaine._

_ "Kurt…where did you get it?" Blaine was now in tears. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry." Kurt kept glaring at him, shooting daggers at him while he crumpled to the floor and buried his face in his hands. "I love you, I'm sorry."_

_ "HOW LONG DAMMIT! I deserve an answer don't you think. For your information I was planning on surprising you with dinner reservations. I came home early and saw you two together, kissing, and heard you moaning. I would recognize that moaning anywhere. I left and sent you a text so you could get rid of the chipmunk, as I would not be responsible for my actions if I had to face him…and I had no desire of getting blood on my clothes."_

_ "Kurt…please. I'm sorry." Blaine choked on his tears. He flinched at each of Kurt's words._

_ "How long has this been happening, Blaine?" Kurt asked again, quietly, tears threatening to fall._

_ "Little more than a month. You know the new person that had be assigned to deal with the recording edit in the studio about four months ago? Well, that was Smythe. We talked sometimes, and we became friends again. Then, he became responsible for my album, and he works night shifts. So about three months ago I started to stay in late to edit my album. And two months ago, when You went to Paris for two weeks, I was lonely, so I made out with him. After that night I became disgusted at myself for cheating on you, but you kept on staying late at work and next thing I knew Sebastian and I had started an affair. I'm sorry, Kurt."_

_ "So…you thought I was cheating so that's okay for you to cheat? That's it? DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D CHEAT ON YOU?" Kurt was beyond pissed now._

_ "HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED AT THE OFFICE KURT? You were always working late, and the most strange schedule ever. You left home at random times for unlimited amount of time." Blaine was angry now too. "What was I supposed to think?"_

_ "THAT I WAS FUCKING WORKING, LIKE I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING EDITING YOUR FUCKING ALBUM. I talked about my job and the promotion non stop. I made it clear to you that due to my extra time and focus, my time schedule would be hectic. It does not give you an excuse to go fuck someone else, Blaine." Kurt fumed. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you would throw away ten years for some cheap fuck. I fucking loved you Blaine. I thought that's what the rings we exchanged when we moved in together symbolized. Our love, and our devotion to one another. To be honest always. Clearly our entire relationship didn't mean the same to me as it meant for you. I'm looking for a new apartment tomorrow. As soon as I find one, I'll come get my stuff. I'll grab some immediate necessities and I'm staying with Finn's for now. I can't even look at you right now." He turned towards the bedroom and grabbed a suitcase._

_ Blaine followed suit still crying "I said I'm sorry, Kurt! I will end things with Sebastian. I'll change studios I'll do whatever it takes. Please forgive me. I love you, Kurt. I do. I screwed up. But please…don't leave me. Don't throw away everything we had because of this, Kurt. Please, I'm begging. I'll do anything to obtain your forgiveness and trust again. I need you."_

_ Kurt kept on packing. "Blaine, is not me that is throwing everything away. You threw everything out the window when you fucked Sebastian. And to think that you brought it to inside our apartment, the place we've called home and had so many memories attached to it, for the past seven years, Blaine? I'm sorry, I can't forgive you. We're done. As soon as I find a place I'm getting the rest of my stuff. You can keep the apartment and the furniture. As our car is actually my car, I'm keeping it. Good bye Blaine." _

_*end flashback*_

With that he left the apartment with suitcase in tow and drove to Finn's. One month later he found an apartment near his work, away from Blaine. He went back to his old apartment when he knew there was no chance he'd bump into Blaine and collected the rest of his belongings.

Now, two months after that fateful day he had finally moved everything that was his. They had broken up that day, but now it was real. He had to move on with his life. He had already blocked Blaine's number, not interested in his apologies and clinginess. Now he had to learn to build a new life without any Blaine Anderson.

They had been KurtandBlaine for so long, it was hard to be just Kurt now. But now he had to move on.

_Two months later:_

"Kurt!" Rachel cried out as she and Finn went to visit him. "How you doing? We came to take you out."

"Hey guys! I'm holding up." He didn't have to ask that that's what she was referring to. " It's still hard, you know. We were practically a married couple. It's really hard. But I'm coping."

"Hey, bro. I saw him the other day in the grocery store. He looked a mess. I don't think he's been eating. He is not the dapper Blaine we've known since forever. And he is still using the ring." Finn said quietly.  
"I don't care Finn. He cheated on me. I'm done with him. I can't trust him again. Plus I'm moving on. Or trying at least. Paul from admin asked me out last week . He said he's been interested in me since he joined three years ago. I'm thinking about accepting the invitation to dinner."

While Finn remained skeptical, he knew Kurt and Blaine still loved each other and although he condoned cheating, he'd given another chance when she cheated and she gave him when he did so, and they were now happily married, Rachel squealed with delight. She wanted to see her best friend smile again, and immediately started gushing about Paul.

The trio soon said goodbye and left Kurt to his own thoughts.

Kurt fidgeted with his ring, and what Finn had said. Should he really call Blaine and give him one more chance? Start from square one again? Or should he move on. He still cared deeply for Blaine. They'd been together since high-school. They'd been together for ten years, and he was planning on proposing on the anniversary of the day they met, which would be on the next month. He had the ring on hold at Tiffany's, which he cancelled once they broke up. Even after everything, he couldn't bring himself to hate Blaine.

Every time he met up with Finn he said something about how miserable Blaine was since the break up. Finn really cared about them both, and while Rachel wanted nothing to do with Blaine, Finn remained in contact, checking up with Blaine from time to time. It had been four months. Kurt was coping. He was trying to move on. He was thinking about going on his first date since Blaine. Apparently Blaine was still miserable. He postponed the launching of his album, and wasn't recording or writing anything. According to Finn he just mopes around, and when he passed by the apartment, Blaine was always using Kurt's sweats that was with Blaine's clothes and hugging his pillow.

Kurt started crying all over again and finally came to a decision. He grabbed a piece of paper and an envelope.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I still remember when we met on the staircase at Dalton. You took my breath away there and then. Until our last day as boyfriends, you still took my breath away. I loved ever since our first Christmas since we became friends, when we sang Baby It's Cold Outside. When you finally came to your senses, after Pav died, I was so happy! The one person I loved, loved me back. _

_I remember our senior years together. Then moving to New York and living in campus at first. Trying our best to coordinate our schedules so we could meet up. Shooing our roommates away for a night alone. I remember when we moved in to the apartment in the summer between Sophomore and Junior years. I remember everything Blaine. I was so happy. We were so happy._

_I don't know what went wrong. I don't know what happened, what I did that made you fell unloved to the point that you'd seek affections somewhere else. If I ever made you feel unloved and uncared for, I'm deeply sorry. You meant the word to me. I wanted, I pictured my forever with you. You were the love of my life, Blaine. _

_Finn tells me that you've been miserable, and that you still try to contact me. I'm sorry, but I cannot bear to contact you. You hurt me, Blaine. You threw away all ten years' worth of memories. You broke the one thing that held us strong, trust. With that you also broke the one that we've always made a point of having between us, since we were friends, honesty. _

_I'm sorry, Blaine. I loved you. I really did. I can't bring myself to hate you. I can't ever hate you. But I can't bring myself to trust you again either. And there can't be a relationship without trust. And being friends will be too painful for me. So, this is the last you are going to hear from me. This is me giving closure to you so you can move on. This is me giving closure to myself so I can move on. So we can both find happiness again._

_I wish you the best, Blaine. You were a huge part of my life for so long. I love you, I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. But sometimes, love just isn't enough._

_I'm sorry, _

_Kurt Hummel._

Kurt addressed the envelope, glanced down at his hand and finally took off his ring and put it in the envelope. He sealed and later that same day he dropped it off at his old apartment mailbox. He then took out his phone and texted Paul accepting the invitation to dinner.

He was now starting to heal. It would take time, but he would get there eventually. He was now really moving on, building a new life.


End file.
